


The Devil

by nuclear000rainbow



Category: Cradle of Filth
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclear000rainbow/pseuds/nuclear000rainbow
Summary: Reader/You get picked up by Dani Filth himself after a concert. What he orders, is what you do.(First attempt at writing anything like this, not happy with it, but here goes!) XD





	The Devil

You were fumbling with the cigarettes in your pocket, the nervous feeling in your gut only getting worse as he stares at you. Wishing you could light up just one more before heading head first into what you never thought you would do. The chills running down your spine and your eyes most likely wide with fear making him smile. That beautiful evil smile only he can pull off. A pale hand adorned with sharp metal claws reaching out for you as you pull your hands out of your pockets, your hand grasping his before you even get to think. The devil in front of you pulling you through corridors, leading the way towards your undoing. The room you enter only lit up by black candles, the walls painted black and thick red curtains, almost the color of blood, blocking the windows. The smell of hot candle wax and the heat of the room almost asault your senses as he pulls you to the middle of the room. Your feet stumbling along, your long leather clad legs shaking from nerves, your balance in high heels almost gone. How did you end up here? How could a concert with your friends end this way? The wicked creature you’ve admired for years choosing you out from thousands of others. “Give me your other hand!” The devil speaks slowly, his British accent demanding. You can’t do anything but obey, the light blue, almost white eyes giving no room for disobedience. Your wrists being tied together by soft ropes sending new shivers down your spine. The ropes tied to a contraption above you before he tightens them, hoisting you up with your arms above your head. A grin appearing on his face as you’re all stretched out, your tight black top sliding up and revealing the pale skin of your stomach. A gasp escaping you as a sharp metal claw is being dragged across your skin, dipping in and under the waist of your leather pants. “You will not talk unless I tell you to! You will not make a sound unless I say you can! You will obey every order I give!” He orders, the voice now barely a growl. All you can do is nod your head, his house, his rules after all. The devil, that’s who he is tonight. The man dressed in leather and metal, metal spikes as sharp as needles glimmering in the light as he moves, he’s beautiful! You always thought he was, but now, he almost scares you. His whole body being pressed against you from behind makes you shudder; you can feel all of him through the tight layers of leather you are both wearing. His breath ghosting over your neck making you choke back a moan, your head falling to the side to give him more access. His tongue darting out quickly, barely touching you before a sharp claw slide down your spine. The fabric being sliced of you and ripped away, leaving your upper body in only your bra. His claws running over your bare skin making you shudder, the sharp tips clawing at you, almost hard enough to break the skin. The cold metal clad hands suddenly sliding towards your breasts making your breath hitch in your throat, one hand sliding downward, gently cupping you before sliding back out. An evil snicker in your ear coming from him as he pinches your nipple harshly, the rosy bud turning hard and sending shocks of pleasure through your body. A quick tug at the back of your bra making it fall to the floor, the warm air hitting you making your breasts tighten, your skin breaking out in goosebumps. “So beautiful!” He barely whispers, a wet tongue gently sliding up your neck before he bites at your earlobe. Shocks of warmth going through you once more, pooling towards your stomach. The fear almost gone by now, letting you revel in the feelings he’s creating. His hands once again starting to roam as he pushes up against your back, his hard member being rubbed against you through the layers of leather making you tingle all over. Knowing that he’s holding back, teasing himself as much as he teases you giving you a sense of control. His clawed hands trawling south once again gaining your attention, your belt quickly being removed before the button of your pants are popped off. The claws gripping at the confining piece of clothing, sliding it down slowly, making sure to scratch at your skin the whole way down. His mouth leaving open mouthed kisses down your spine as he lowers himself to the ground. “Left leg!” He orders, you lift your leg in response. Your high heeled shoe being slipped off along with the pants. “Right leg!” He orders, repeating the procedure before standing back up. The devil walking around you, inspecting you with a satisfied smirk on his face making you shudder once more, his eyes looking at you in approval as he steps in close. “Close your eyes!” He orders again, you barely get them shut before he latches onto your neck. The sucking and biting at your jugular sending a wave of heat downstairs, you can feel your juices flowing. The torture of his mouth on your skin enough to drive you mad. His mouth traveling lower as he licks and bites at your pale skin, a hand reaching up pinching one of your nipples hard enough to hurt before his tongue laps out to lick at it. The sensation of the gentle sucking making you bite back a moan. A hand suddenly between your legs making you rut against it, your lace panties almost dripping wet by now suddenly feeling soaked. A wicked laugh going through him as he releases your nipples, his mouth trawling lover and you know he’s on his knees. Your eyes rolling to the back of your head behind closed lids ass you bite at your lip, the wicked mouth of his now kissing at you gently. Licking your aching pussy through the soft fabric. The spot starting to ache in need for him. “Lift your leg!” He orders again, you can’t do anything but obey. His hand reaching out for your now raised leg, placing your foot on his shoulder. The cold metal claws caressing your wet heat through the soft lace before pulling it to the side, exposing the now dripping wet slit between your legs. “Open your eyes! Look at me!” He orders, the sight in front of you almost to much. His tongue darting out, tasting you making you choke on air. His eyes staring up at you demanding you to watch as he slides his tongue between your now swollen folds, swirling it around as deep inside of you as he can before pulling it back up, flicking at your clit. “Make noise for me!” He orders, latching onto you once more, his skilled tongue massaging your insides before sucking at your clit. The freedom to make noise barely registering as you almost pass out from the pleasure. His metal claws digging into your thighs painfully to keep you still, almost breaking the skin as you scream out. A new wave of juices leaving your body as the heat starts rising in your stomach. The noises he’s making as he drinks all you give him reaching your ears. His satisfied growls almost sounding like purring as he brings you closer to the edge. You know you’re not allowed to cum before he tells you to, you hold back as hard as you can, your arms tugging desperately at the ropes holding you up. The assault from his mouth suddenly stopping as he gets back on his feet, reaching for the ropes tying you to the spot. You’re shaking, the ache between your legs getting painful from being denied release. Your hands suddenly freed have you falling to your knees, your legs not able to carry you. His strong arms suddenly scooping you of the floor and carrying you towards a bed have you staring in shock. Your shivering body being placed on black sheets before he steps away, turning away from you. His hands doing quick work with his own clothes, his lean muscular body being revealed to you, finally. A deep moan rattling your body as he turns around, his hard member standing proudly, a shiny drop of precum at the tip. His legs carrying him swiftly back to the bed, your clouded, desperate eyes making him snicker as he stops in front of you. “Suck on it!” He orders again, you scramble to your knees as fast as you can, wrapping your mouth around his impressive cock. The taste of his precum making you moan as it hits your tongue. You keep working on him, your tongue swirling around the head, dipping into the slit and lapping at the vain underneath. Your cheeks hollowing as you keep going, his moans and grunts letting you know he likes it. Him pulling away suddenly startles you, and you look up at him with confused lust glazed eyes. “Get on all fours!” He orders, and you obey. Your head resting on your arms on the mattress and your ass in the air, legs spread. The bed dipping being the only warning you get before he enters you, harder than you ever thought were possible. A scream of pleasure and pain ripping through you as he pounds into you, your walls clenching around him. You wont last long, the heat already building again. His moans getting louder letting you know he’s close. “Please!” You stutter out between the choked moans. “Please Dani, let me cum?” You’re almost sobbing by now, the pleasure almost on the verge of pain as you keep holding it back. “Now!” He almost growls, reaching between your legs once more and rubbing at your clit. The feeling too much and you start spasming, a scream of pleasure ripping through you again as you finally let go. Your orgasm shaking you like an earthquake, your inner muscles clamping down around him bringing him along with you. A growl ending in a moan sounding from him as he fills you up, the spurts of his cum sending new shivers through you as you feel the warmth of him deep inside. His trusts slowing down as you both ride out your orgasms, until he finally stops. Both of you collapsing on the bed, heaving for breath. “Come here!” He states calmly, reaching out an arm. You crawl towards him before being pulled down in his arms. The sudden change into tenderness making you smile a little as you place your head against his chest, his heartbeat sounding in your ear. “Stay with me!” He orders, you only nod in return. “Now, get some sleep!” Your eyes falling shut quickly, following every order as you know you should, sleep claiming you before you even know it. The expression on his face never to be seen by you. A soft smile painting his lips, and eyes glowing with tenderness. “I think I’ll keep you!” He barely whispers, kissing the top of your head before closing his eyes, sleep soon claiming him as well.


End file.
